The disclosure generally relates to a transceiver and, more particularly, to a transceiver control circuit capable of reducing the operating mode transition period of a transceiver.
A transceiver is required to process signal to be transmitted from or received by the wireless communication device. In order to reduce the circuit area and the hardware cost, the transmitter circuit and the receiver circuit of some transceivers commonly share part of the circuit components. When the transceiver needs to switch from a receiving mode to a transmitting mode, the transceiver needs to wait for the circuit components shared by the transmitter circuit and the receiver circuit to finish the initialization procedure before entering into the transmitting mode to begin transmitting signals. In other words, the transceiver has to experience an operating mode transition period when switches from the receiving mode to the transmitting mode.
However, some application environments have strict restrictions on the length of operating mode transition period for the transceiver. If the operating mode transition period cannot be effectively reduced, it may cause the transceiver unable to meet the specification requirements of relevant applications.